


Stolen Moments

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Mad Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: James is willing to take anything he can get





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

There was an accident during potions a week ago while they were brewing Polyjuice potion. The marauders ended up in the infirmary along with three other Slytherin students. Rosier, Avery and Mulciber. They were confined to the hospital wing for the first week and it was decided that each student would be released once they were deemed healthy enough to attend classes. James was first to leave the infirmary in the second week. Having snuck out while Pomfrey was busy tending to the others. Staying in bed day in and day out was driving him insane and besides, how could he stay in the hospital wing when Severus was out there?

He left the infirmary, ran into Severus in an abandoned hallway and the kiss the raven planted on him suddenly made James feel better than any medicine Pomfrey could have offered him anyway.

It’s the small things about the Slytherin that he’ll remember forever, the moments of little significance and no real importance. The softest kisses and the briefest smiles.

They were in the library. A soft kiss was pressed against the raven’s neck. Severus jumped in surprise before squirming out of the other’s grasp and looking up at him with annoyance.

“Stop that already. For the last time we’re in public, at least wait until we’re back in the dungeons.”

James resisted the urge to pout as he folded his arms over his chest, “You said that an hour ago and we’re still in the library.”

“You’re the one that said you wanted to study with me.” Severus said shaking his head before he brought his attention  back down to the parchment before him. “If you didn’t want to study then you shouldn’t have come with me.”

“I didn’t think we’d be here for so long.”

“You could always go back to the common room.”

James paused, “Without you? Why on earth would I do that?” and then he leaned in again, snaking his arm around Severus’ shoulders to kiss him again only for the raven to shrug out of his grasp.

“I’m starting to wonder if you’ve even started studying yet. We have a test next week you know.”

“How could I forget when you’re constantly reminding me?” James said with a roll of his eyes as he settled in his seat beside the teen and Severus shook his head, “And yet you still haven’t started studying.”

James shrugged, “There’s plenty of time for that this weekend.”

The raven scoffed as he looked up at the other, “You say that now and then Wednesday night I’ll be stuck helping you study like the last time.”

“Then we’ll get to spend the night together.” James said leaning in and giving the Slytherin a bright grin, “All the more reason to procrastinate just a little bit longer.”

Severus frowned, eyebrows pulling together though the amusement was still clear in his eyes, “You know you’ve been behaving very oddly lately.”

“No, I haven’t.”

Severus gave a snort as he looked back to his notes, “Yes you have. Ever since you ended up in the infirmary. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine. You’re imagining things.” James said as he moved in to press a kiss against the smaller teen’s lips, “This is what happens when you study for too long and exactly why we should take a break.”

“I said no. What is wrong with you anyway? Since when are you this affectionate?” Severus asked with a frown and  James paused.

“I just miss you I guess.”

Snape looked up at him incredulously, “We eat every meal together and our rooms are right next door to one another’s. That’s hardly enough distance to warrant you missing me Evan.”

James tensed, he reached up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose only to falter when he remembered that he wasn’t wearing them, but quickly covered it up by dragging his hand through the blonde locks that fell over his forehead, giving another shrug.

Severus leaned up to kiss him. James sighed at the contact wrapping his arms even tighter around the raven haired Slytherin to pull him in closer. Only for Severus to break the contact all over again.

“Evan, I need to study. So, either give me some space or behave.” The Slytherin said with a heavy sigh as he looked back down to his notes, “It’s bad enough that Potter and his morons got me sent to detention because of the Polyjuice incident, I can’t afford to fall behind with transfiguration right now.”

James swallowed, “Yeah.”

“There are rumours that they’ll be getting out of the infirmary soon. This is the first time in ages that I haven’t had to deal with those dimwits. I promise, you can have me for as long as you want later but I need to study right now.” Severus said with a brief smile, onyx eyes warm and filled with so much affection. James nodded watching the raven with a smile despite the guilt churning loudly in his chest.

Its these moments, these brief moments that he’ll treasure the most.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
